The Christmas Shoes
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Seto has always been cold hearted since his parents death... but one Christmas a little boy gives him something to treasure for the rest of his life. I do not own the lyrics.


A/N: Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it and a Happy Holidays to those who don't or do and just a different one. I do not own YGO… although it would be a nice Christmas gift. This song touched my heart the first time I heard it and so I just had to write this. This is a little out of place for the simple fact that Seto is 18 or 19 and Ryou is 7. I did this because I thought it would work better for one to be younger and the other older. THIS IS **NOT** SLASH! Lyrics in Bold. Thoughts in Italics. Ok Enjoy! - Naur

  
The Christmas Shoes 

Seto rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the lines he had to wait in just to get Mokuba another couple of presents. His attention drifted to the little boy that stood in front of him waiting anxiously. Had it been clean his snow-white hair probably would have gleamed. Seto could tell that he was in a hurry as he kept standing on his toes to see if he could see how much longer it was going to be.

In the boy's small hands he held a pair of red shoes. The shoes were interesting, red with a medium bow, a green gem at the center of the bow.

"_Why would anyone want those_?" Seto wondered.

**It was almost Christmas time; there I stood in another line****  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood****  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously****  
Pacing 'round like little boys do****  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes**

The person in front of the boy finally left and he set the shoes on the counter for the cashier.

Seto saw the disgust for the dirty little boy in the cashier's eyes and heard it when his voice when he asked,

"You want these?"

**His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe****  
And when it came his time to pay****  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say**

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, Sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while. And I know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight," He said, his voice had a slight accent to it that I could only place as English.

Seto eyes widened slightly. He was buying those shoes for his mother… because she was dying… the boy was given no pity from the cashier.

"$25.49," The cashier told him.

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please****  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size****  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time****  
You see she's been sick for quite a while****  
And I know these shoes would make her smile****  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

The boy counted the pennies forever and Seto could hear the people behind him getting impatient but his eyes were still fixed on the boy who counted with the cashier. At last the cashier sighed and looked the boy in the eye.

"Son, there's not enough here," He said. The boy's eyes widened and he began to search his pockets hoping more money would magically appear in them. "Kid, listen I have other people to take care of and you don't have the money so… get lost." The cashier pushed the change back at him and set the shoes aside nodding for Seto to come forward.

"No! Please!" The boy cried. He turned and looked up at Seto with liquid brown eyes, they shimmered with tears. "…Mama made Christmas good at our house… she always saw that we had even when she didn't. Please… tell me what I'm going to go. Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes," He questioned quietly.

Seto felt something tugging at his cold heart.

**He counted pennies for what seemed like years****  
Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"****  
He searched his pockets frantically****  
Then he turned and he looked at me****  
He said Mama made Christmas good at our house****  
Though most years she just did without****  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,****  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes**

Seto reached into his pocket for his wallet and got out the rest of the money that the boy needed. He watched as the boy's eyes lit up and a smile came to his face.

"Mama's gonna look so great!" He whispered as if in awe.

**So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out ****  
I'll never forget the look on his face when he said****  
Mama's gonna look so great**

His words played over in my head as the cashier rang up the shoes and put them in a box then gave them to the boy.

"_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, Sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while. And I know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_."

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please****  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size****  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time****  
You see she's been sick for quite a while****  
And I know these shoes would make her smile****  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

Seto smiled back at the boy as he took the box with the shoes into his hands.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He called as he ran out of the store.

**I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love****  
As he thanked me and ran out****  
I knew that God had sent that little boy****  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about**

Ever since that day I made sure to save Christmas for just Mokuba and me. I may have been a jerk the rest of the year but Christmas was ours just in case we ever lost each other…

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please****  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size****  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time****  
You see she's been sick for quite a while****  
And I know these shoes would make her smile****  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

A/N: I hope this gave you the Christmas spirit to help someone in need. Always remember that need has no season. - Naur


End file.
